Your Touch
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Do you ever wondered, why is my touch always so cold?


**Title: **Your Touch

**Genre: **Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated: **T

**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji **belongs to **Yana Toboso**-sensei

**Warning: **Shounen-ai

**A/N:** Hey, guys! I'm here :3 Posting my new FFic―again... And this time the story has two kind of ending. Feel free to read the one you like. The first alternative ending is kinda...sad or angst, maybe? And the second one had an open ending :3 Enjoy, readers :D

**Edit [09.20.13]: **Okay, I just realised posting a multi-ending fanfiction is prohibited in this site. So I'll change the ending to only one ending. Sorry for the inconvenience.

.

.

"Do you ever wondered, why is my touch always so cold?"

The Earl cupped his chin, "Yes. But, you are a demon, aren't you? So, I think it's just normal that your touch is cold."

The raven demon smiled warmly at his master, then he shook his head slowly, "Actually...it is not the case, Bocchan." He lifted his hand and began to caress Ciel's porcelain cheek. The young Lord could felt the cold touch his demon gave through the glove.

Sapphire met ruby, their eyes were gazing at each other, admiring each other's beauty.

"Because... I'm only a _dream_," the butler answered the question Ciel gave through his gaze.

A smile was formed on Ciel's face, "Yes, you are. You saved me from my pain, you are someone in everyone's dreams―a hero." Sebastian bit his lips, ignoring the fact that it'll wound himself, "...No... That's not what I meant..." he returned the gaze to Ciel, "I _am _a dream."

Silence.

There was a long silence before Ciel opened his mouth, repeating the two last words from Sebastian, "A...dream...?"

Sebastian nodded, "In reality, a demon's touch could burn something down. Not a cold, freezing touch you experienced all this time," he lowered his gaze, "That should be enough to proves that I'm only a dream."

Ciel stared in disbelieving; wide eyes and mouth opened. He looked at both his hands, "No..." fist clenched, "You're lying... All of these things feels so real." The young Lord narrowed his eyebrows and looked at his butler, "...Why did you lie?"

"I...never tell lies, Bocchan."

Ciel hugged Sebastian, holding him tight. He wanted to feel the cold sensation every time they came into contact. He bit his lips, "Why... Why did you tell me now? Why is everything so...sudden?"

"i beg your forgiveness, Bocchan... But...this dream will soon end... You're going to wake up―leaving all you had here as memories―and I just wanted to tell you the truth about this," murmured Sebastian.

Ciel hugged him tighter, hiding his face under Sebastian's tailcoat. He cried and hiding it from Sebastian―the only one Ciel didn't want to know of him crying. He was sure this butler of his knew it, though. And he might be teasing him of acting like a kid (though he was one). But, no. He didn't get any teasing nor comment.

"I―I don't want t-to wake up... Let me dream this dream forever! I have come to love you... I don't want to let it go..." Ciel sobbed and gritted his teeth, "I―I order you to―to make this dream lasts forever, Sebastian Michaelis!" ordered Ciel.

Sebastian knelt down so they faced each other. "My apologies, Bocchan. But, I can't. But, don't worry... Your parents are still alive in reality. You also had your friends. They are all waiting for you... You have to wake up... It's time."

Tears rolled down to his cheeks. He didn't care anymore, he just wanted to look at his lover until this _dream_ end. He didn't want to hide his face and waste these precious seconds anymore.

"Close your eyes, Bocccchan," whispered Sebastian.

The young Earl shook his head, "No! I―I want to stay here and gaze at you! I'm afraid... I'm afraid, if I close my eyes, everything will disappear once I open it!" he shouted at Sebastian. Everything he saw got darker. The black feather also appeared out of nowhere, flying all over them.

Sebastian stared at the ocean blue orb for a second before closing the gap between the lips. Ciel gasped, they may be lovers for around two years now, but he―Sebastian Michaelis―had never kissed him. People said that a kiss was sweet and warm. But, his first kiss told him different. It was sweet, but had a bitter feel at the end. It was also cold that it could almost freeze Ciel's movement.

Sebastian mumbled between the kiss, "Goodbye...Ciel..."

...And...Ciel's vision got blurry. Is it because of the tears...or was his time already up?

.

.

He opened his eyes. He's in a bright room with a large window in the room. The curtain wasn't as big as he always saw lately, but it was still big. The curtain was white, without any other colour. He was lying on a small white bed. Then, his eyes caught something on the edge of his bed―a woman. It looked like she's sleeping. She was a woman with strawberry blond hair and fair skin.

He tried to get up, but his head hurt like hell―resulting a soft groan escaped his mouth.

The woman suddenly awake by the soft sound. She widened her eyes, mouth opened, staring at her son. Her azure eyes began to become watery. "C-Ciel..." she mumbled.

She touched him and wide smile across her face. She quickly grabbed Ciel's back and pull him closer, hugging him tight. "Ciel!" She cried and sobbed. "You're awake!" cried his mother―Rachel Phantomhive.

"M-Mom?"

"Thank God..." she let go of the hug, still holding Ciel's shoulders, "You've been in comma for around seven months now. We were so worried of you!"

"...Comma?" Ciel raised hi eyebrow.

"Yes. You got hit by a truck and went comma, dear..."

The boy lowered his head, "Where's...Sebastian?" A questioned look appeared on Rachel's face, "Why are you looking for him above your father? He's in our house since dogs aren't allowed in hospital."

"No! Not that Se―" Ciel sighed and shook his head slowly, "Never mind that... Forget I ever asked anything..." He rolled his body to face the wall, closing his eyes and bit his lips. He cried again, wetting his pillow he slept on. His mother just looked at him―not understanding anthing.

'_Ever since I was born... I never enjoyed my life. It was such a boring dull life. But, that dream...Sebastian...really had changed everything. My life is not as dull as before anymore. He makes me think that to keep on living is not a bad thing. And even if I have to die, I'll die on his hands. It is better that way than to led a meaningless life I had._

_God is never the light for me. He―Sebastian Michaelis―the demon, is the one who lights my way..._'

.

.

Outside the building, a man with black wings stood on a tall tower. He stared blankly at one of the rooms inside the hospital. He spread his wings and flew away. Sometimes he looked back to check on the boy whom he contracted to in the dream. His mouth keeps mumbling something softly, "Demons and humans are never meant to be..."

.

.

**A/N:** It is finished :3 Actually I wrote this story at school on a piece of paper since I'm dead bored of what the teachers are talking about. So! Whaddya think about my new FFic? Is it good or bad? And which ending do you prefer? Please, tell me through review *bows*


End file.
